


Pulling the Trigger

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Audrey did pull the trigger scenario (WARNING: Character death, Noelle & Moira are not around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> So I think it’s not a spoiler to say that I think Nathan lives. BUT, what if he was able to convince Audrey and that shot we heard was real…I was on a roll writing, so I thought I’d put this down to paper as well. Be warned this is not a happy story. It’s depressing. I was depressed writing it but it wouldn’t leave me alone. I only wrote it b/c I’m mad at Haven for even putting Nathan/Audrey in this position. I mean, I get it but still :p)

Title: Pulling the Trigger  
Series: Haven  
Author: DarknessFalls1321  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Upto and including Season 4’s Crushed.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haven or any of their characters.  
Summary: What if Audrey did pull the trigger scenario (WARNING: Character death)  
AN: So I think it’s not a spoiler to say that I’m pretty sure Nathan lives. BUT, what if he was able to convince Audrey and that shot we heard was real…I was on a roll writing, so I thought I’d put this down to paper as well. Be warned this is not a happy story. It’s depressing. I was depressed writing it but it wouldn’t leave me alone. I only wrote it b/c I’m mad at Haven for even putting Nathan/Audrey in this position. I mean, I get it but still :p)

Nathan closed his eyes and told her reverently, “I love you.”

Audrey couldn’t stop the anxiety rising within her as she held the gun shakily against Nathan’s chest. She couldn’t make the words come out to tell him that she loved him more. That she didn’t want to do this but understood what he had said. Taking a breath, she moved in and kissed him one last time, pouring everything into it, showing him how much she loved him. She cupped his cheek to keep them together as she pulled the trigger.

The shot was like an explosion in her ear as she jerked her eyes open to see Nathan slump forward against her. She dropped the gun in his lap, gathering his body and cradling him to her. She was crying her heart out, gut-wrenching sobs, as she could only repeat one thing over and over. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t even acknowledge Duke kicking her door in or the crowd that followed. All that existed was her and Nathan.

Duke looked at the scene before him and was only able to choke out, “Nathan” before Jennifer wrapped herself around him and held him together, crying herself. 

Vince and Dave fell back against the door and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Nathan had been their friend’s son. They had watched him grow up into a fine, young man who Garland would be proud of. They may have had their differences but the Teagues cared for him. 

Vince rubbed his eyes and looked away unable to look at the heartbreaking scene any longer when all of a sudden, Duke’s slip of tongue came to the forefront.

“Duke,” Vince said as he reached out and laid a hand on his shoulders. “Is that Audrey? Did we just seal our doom?”

Angry at the unfairness of it all, and still in shock over the death of his best friend, Duke unwrapped himself from Jennifer before pushing Vince back against the door and getting in his face.

“Shut up!” Duke screamed. “You don’t get to do that. You and your precious Guard don’t get to push Nathan into sacrificing himself and then do a 180 because he was not supposed to die. This is all your fault. If you hadn’t guilted him and try to kill him, he wouldn’t have a death wish. So you don’t get to brush away his sacrifice for this town. So don’t you dare even think the word doom right now. Not when my best friend is laying there.”

Duke’s sudden burst of energy drained out of him as he turned back to the sight of Audrey holding on to Nathan but was surprised to find her looking right at him, disbelief in her eyes as the room went silent.

Audrey’s focus had been on Nathan the entire time Duke’s yelling began but bits and pieces began to filter their way in. The only thing she caught was not supposed to die.

Audrey held Nathan tighter as she whispered, “Duke, what do you mean was not supposed to die?”

Duke didn’t know what to tell her or how much she was actually processing. She looked to be in shock and he was at a loss for words to explain everything they had just found out.  
Dave took pity on him and spoke up knowing that this was in fact Audrey and not Lexie from the look in her eyes. 

“Audrey, when the door was opened bringing you back, the rules seem to have gone out the window.” Dave stepped forward taking off his hat and turning it over in his hands. “We have a journal –“ 

“Dave!” Vince tried to interrupt him but Dave would not be deterred. This was their fault after all. If they had just kept Nathan and Audrey in the loop, they would not be where they are now. 

“-that tells us that you killing Nathan isn’t what stops the troubles.”

“I see.” Audrey’s entire countenance shut down at his words. Audrey closed her eyes briefly and took in their words. She took a breath, and while still holding on to Nathan with one hand, Audrey picked up the gun and pointed it at Vince.

“So what you’re saying is that I just killed the love of my life for nothing. That his death, which everyone kept telling us would end all the troubles, was for nothing. That the Guard, who wanted him dead, used me as their weapon, now wish he wasn’t? We didn’t even get to eat our pancakes this morning because you had to drop by!” Audrey’s hand began to shake as the enormity of what happened began hit her. 

Duke could see the emotional toll was taking her over and stepped into her line of sight before she did something she would later regret. “Audrey…”

“No Duke. Weren’t you just telling me and Nathan how selfish we were? Didn’t you tell him that he wasn’t worth all of the troubles.” Audrey choked back a sob as she dropped the gun to the floor and pulled Nathan tighter to her. “We didn’t have enough time together. So much lost time. All for this town. We gave everything for this town.”

Duke moved to his friends and hugged them both, crying as Audrey broke down again. 

Jennifer felt helpless as she watched the scene before her. She figured it was best to give them time to grieve and motioned to Vince and Dave to walk out with her. 

“Stop.” Audrey’s soft voice stopped them in their tracks. “Vince, you tell the Guard I am done letting them have their way. You tell them…..you tell them that I am coming for them. Now get out of my home.”

Jennifer looked to Duke to make sure he was okay and followed the Teagues out after she got a nod of assurance. 

Duke rubbed Audrey’s back as she buried her head into Nathan’s shoulder. “I’m with you Audrey. Whatever you need, okay?”

Audrey just nodded her head as she continued to cry over the loss of the man she loved, the man she fought so hard to protect and failed. 

Duke waited patiently, supporting her until everything became too much and she passed out. He carefully extracted Audrey from Nathan and placed her in her bed to hopefully get some rest. He came back over to his friend and decided to put him on the couch until he talked to Audrey or she would be pissed. He had grabbed a beer from her fridge sat on the edge of the coffee table and looked down at his best friend putting his hand on his chest to have a physical connection.

“Nathan, I am so sorry. I didn’t want this. I was angry. I had just lost Wade and now…” Duke choked back a sob as he tried to gather himself. “Losing you is worse because we’ve been through it all together. You were my brother and best friend.”

Duke released a shaky breath. “I love you, man. I never told you that but I think you knew. I promise you that I will take care of Audrey for you. I’ll make sure she’s okay. And I’ll make sure you did not die in vain. I’ll fight these troubles for you.”

Duke got up and took a pull of his beer before walking over to the fireplace and sitting on the chair he had brought over so he could watch over his two best friends. He was pretty sure Audrey was serious about going after the Guard and he would help her every step of the way. He took another long pull and began to mentally prepare himself for the war that loomed in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy it won't turn out this way. I'm 99.9% sure.


End file.
